


Se päivä, jona sain sinut

by jessepirpana



Series: ihmiset ansaitsevat onnea. [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding, homoa, riih rääh
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Noniin, tää ficci on ollu keskeneräsenä yli vuoden enkä oo vieläkään saanu tätä kokonaan valmiiksi. Tämä teksti on nyt vaan "karsittu" versio siitä alkuperäsestä suunnitelmasta, joka mulla oli. Olin suunnitellut tämän loppuvan häävalssiin, mutta laiskuuden takia en saanut tätä koskaan sinne asti kirjotetuksi, joten tämä ficci koostuu pelkästään tuosta itse hääseremoniasta.Hope you still enjoy!





	Se päivä, jona sain sinut

**Author's Note:**

> Noniin, tää ficci on ollu keskeneräsenä yli vuoden enkä oo vieläkään saanu tätä kokonaan valmiiksi. Tämä teksti on nyt vaan "karsittu" versio siitä alkuperäsestä suunnitelmasta, joka mulla oli. Olin suunnitellut tämän loppuvan häävalssiin, mutta laiskuuden takia en saanut tätä koskaan sinne asti kirjotetuksi, joten tämä ficci koostuu pelkästään tuosta itse hääseremoniasta. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

Riitaoja säteili. Hän oikoi vaaleanharmaata pukuaan katsoessaan itseään peilistä. Hän hengähti syvään. Tänään oli se suuri päivä, jota oli innolla odotettu kihlauksesta lähtien. Hän ja Lehto menisivät naimisiin. Vuoden suunnittelu oli ollut työlästä, mutta tänään se kaikki palkittaisiin. He olivat kutsuneet kaikki heidän läheisimmät ystävänsä mukaan juhlistamaan heidän liittoaan. Lammio ja Rahikainen olivat saapuneet paikalle yhdessä, samoin kuin Lahtinen ja Määttä. Hietanen oli saanut kyydin Kariluodolta ja Koskelalta, Sihvonen oli tullut kävellen, sillä hän asui sen verran lähellä. Vanhala ja Honkajoki olivat tulleet taksilla, Antti ja Tassu traktorilla. Paikalle olivat saapuneet myös muutama muu heidän yhteinen tuttu, lyhyellä varoitusajalla tosin. Yksi heistä oli Sihvonen, joka sai toimia Riitaojan isänä, sillä isä ei sairastumisen takia ollut päässyt paikalle. Sihvonen oli Riitaojan paras ystävä, ja mies olikin todella otettu siitä, että saisi viedä Riitaojan alttarille.

Riitaoja olisi halunnut hieman suuremmat häät, mutta Lehto oli saanut hänet uskomaan, ettei häiden koolla ollut suurta merkitystä. Tärkeintä oli vain se, että he saivat toisensa. Häiden kestosta oli tullut myös pienimuotoinen ongelma. Riitaoja halusi perinteisen, pitkän kaavan ja Lehto lyhyen. Riitaoja oli loppupeleissä saanut Lehdon taivuteltua pitkään kaavaan, mutta yhteisellä päätöksellä he olivat päättäneet jättää joitakin asioita toimituksesta pois. Kaikesta ylimääräisestä jeesustelustakin luovuttiin, ja seremoniasta pyrittiin tekemään mahdollisimman neutraali.

“Olet kaunis”, hän kuuli Tassun äänen takanaan. Riitaoja kääntyi katsomaan tuota miestä hymyillen. Tassu käveli lähemmäs ja asetteli Riitaojan puvunkaulukseen valkoisen vieheen. Se sointui mukavasti vaaleansiniseen kravattiin. Tassu pöyhi hieman Riitaojan hiuksia ja hymyili. Riitaojan oli vaikea pidätellä itkuaan. Hän antoi periksi ja muutama kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen.

“Elä itke. Siul on suurempiki itkun aihe viel eespäin“,Tassu sanoi. Riitaoja nyökkäsi Tassun pyyhkäistessä kyyneleet pois peukalollaan. 

“Mie oon vuan nii onnellinen että sinä oot täällä”, Riitaoja nyyhkäisi hieman. “Että työ kaikki ootta täällä…”

“Totta kai myö tultii ku kuhtu kävi,” Rokka naurahti jostakin pukuhuoneen laitamilta. Hän oli jäänyt sinne seisoskelemaan ja odottamaan tilaisuuden alkamista. Parikymmentä minuuttia vielä, sitten se olisi menoa. 

Riitaoja hymyili Rokan sanoille, ja huokaisi syvään.

“Elä sie Risto huoli. Kaikki männöö hyvin. Siusta tullee upea mies Lehon pojalle. Ja Lehosta tullee upea mies siulle. Mie luppaan sen”, Tassu sanoi. “Ootko sie valamis elämäs suurimpaan päivään?” Riitaoja kohautti harteitaan heiman ja pudisti kevyesti päätään, hymyn loistaessa hänen kasvoillaan. 

“Kyllä mie oon…” Hän sai vastattua. Rokka avasi pukuhuoneen oven, ja kolmikko käveli sieltä ulos. Riitaoja jäi Sihvosen kanssa odottamaan seremonian alkua pääovien läheisyyteen. Riitaoja höpötteli toiselle hermostuneen oloisena, mutta Sihvonen sai toisen onneksi rauhoittumaan. Ylimääräinen hermoilu ei kannattanut jo valmiiksi stressaavassa tilanteessa. Sihvonen oli aina onnistunut rauhoittamaan Riitaojan, oli tilanne mikä tahansa. Se oli yksi niistä monista asioista, joista Riitaoja oli Sihvoselle äärimmäisen kiitollinen. Sihvonen tiesi, että Riitaoja hermostui turhasta, joten hänen läheisyytensä oli Riitaojalle kuvaamattoman tärkeää. Varsinkin tänään.

Toisin kuin Riitaoja, Lehto oli aivan hermona. Hän käveli pukeutumishuonetta ympäriinsä, Määtän ja Rahikaisen koettaessa rauhoitella toista. Lehto ei oikein edes tiennyt, miksi hermoili. Kai se oli vain jännityksen purkautumista, sillä olihan tämä kuitenkin hänen tähänastisen elämänsä tärkein ja merkityksellisin päivä. 

“Kuuleha Lehto, sul ei oo mittää hättää tässä. Hermoilet ihan turhhaan. Kaikki mennee ihan hyvin. Ja oha tuo läpi käyty pariin otteeseen”, Määttä yritti saada hermostuksen katoamaan, mutta onnistuikin pahentamaan tilannetta.

“Niin kai, mutta entä jos Risto ei tahdokaan? Mitä mä sitten teen?” Lehto suorastaan panikoi. Rahikainen pyöräytti silmiään. Hän nousi pukuhuoneen penkiltä ylös, käveli Lehdon luokse ja tarttui tuota olkapäistä.

“Lehto. Mie oon tuntenu siut jo amiksesta lähtiin, ja en oo nähny siuta koskaan näin hermona. Missä se kova ja tunteeton Lehto on tämmösissä tilanteissa? Ryhistäyvy mies!” Rahikainen katsoi Lehtoa syvälle silmiin. Ikään kuin sanat olisivat tuijotuksen voimasta uponneet mieheen paremmin. “Risto _tahtoo _. Se rakastaa sinnuu. Ja sie rakastat sitä.”

Määttä katseli kaksikkoa hymy huulillaan. “Janne on oikkeessa. Sä tiiät sen itekkii. Ja sun on ihan tyhjä pelätä sitä, etteikö Risto sua rakastas. Minkä tähen se sit ois sun kans naimissiin menossa, jossei se sinnuu kerta rakastas?”

Lehto jäi sanattomaksi. Molemmat puhuivat aivan totta mutta Lehto ei vain ollut koskaan ajatellut asioita tuolta kantilta. 

“En mä tiedä…” Lehto katsahti Määttää, ja Rahikainen päästi Lehdon olkapäistä irti. Lehto huokaisi ja siisti pukuaan itsevarman oloisena. Hän katsahti nopeasti peiliin ennen kuin hän lähtisi kävelemään alttarille.

***

Rahikainen ja Määttä seisoivat Tassun ja Rokan kanssa alttarin sivussa. Lehto oli asettunut paikoilleen, samoin kuin vieraat. Häämarssi alkaisi soimaan pian, ja Riitaoja ilmestyisi ovista sisään. Lehto oikoi rusettiaan, huokaisten hermostuneena. Hän ravisteli hieman itseään, että pysyisi joten kuten järjissään toimituksen ajan. Lehto oli nähnyt videoita, jossa sulhanen pyörtyy kesken kaiken. Kauhukuvat pyörivät mielessä, vaikka siihen ei ollutkaan mitään aihetta. Hän ei tahtonut sitä, että Riitaoja joutuisi häpeämään häntä, jos Lehto sattuisikin pyörtymään. Kaikki varmasti menisi ihan hyvin.

Pappi seisoi alttarin takana odottavaisena. Kanttori nyökkäsi hänelle yläparvelta, ja alkoi soittaa tuttuja alkutahteja. Riitaoja kuuli musiikin ovien takaa. Hän katsoi Sihvosta jännittyneenä. Sihvonen sanoi hiljaisesti jotakin lohduttavaa, ennen kuin he astuivat ovista sisälle kirkkoon. Vieraat käänsivät katseensa taakse, ja nousivat kunnioittavasti seisomaan. Riitaoja punasteli kevyesti, sillä hän tiesi monien silmäparien tuijottavan häntä. Riitaojan onneksi vieraiden tuijotus ei ollut mitenkään halveksivaa tai latistavaa. Se ei ollut sellaista tuijotusta, mitä Riitaoja yleensä sai osakseen. Pikemminkin vieraiden katseet olivat jokseenkin ylistäviä, kunnioittavia. Ikään kuin tämän päivän ajan Riitaoja ja Lehto olisivat olleet kaikkien muiden ihmisten yläpuolella. 

Lehto henkäisi kevyesti katsoessaan Riitaojaa, joka käveli Sihvosen käsipuolessa. Lehto olisi halunnut nähdä Riitaojan isän kävelyttämässä poikaansa alttarille, mutta harmillisen tapauksen jälkeen se ei ollut mahdollista. Hän piti Riitaojan perheestä kovin paljon. Miehen vanhemmat rakastivat Lehtoa kuin omaa poikaansa. Sellaista rakkautta Lehto oli koko elämänsä kaivannut, mutta ei ollut koskaan sitä saanut. Mutta nyt tilanne oli toinen. Hänen ympärillään oli niin monta rakastavaa ihmistä, Riitaoja nyt tietysti ensimmäisenä.

Riitaoja huomasi Lehdon katseen ja punastui vain entisestään. Hänen tuleva aviomiehensä seisoi alttarilla niin komeana, mustassa puvussaan ja rusetti kaulassaan. Ranteessa oli hopeanvärinen kello, ja hiukset olivat viimeisen päälle laitetut. Taskussa oli valkoinen kukka, mutta Riitaoja ei tunnistanut lajia näin kaukaa. Se oli todennäköisesti lilja, Riitaojan lempikukka. Hän oli jokseenkin yllättynyt siitä, että Lehto muisti tuollaisen yksityiskohdan hänestä. Tai sitten hän ei muistanut, vaan oli udellut tiedon Sihvoselta tai muilta Riitaojan ystävistä. He lähestyivät alttaria ja Sihvonen päästi irti Riitaojan kädestä. Mies taputti toista kevyesti selkään, ja istahti eturiviin, joka oli lähestulkoon tyhjä. Kirkko oli pieni, mutta vieraiden vähyyden takia se tuntui valtavalta.

Häämarssin viimeiset tahdit soivat, ja Riitaoja oli kävellyt Lehdon viereen seisomaan. Lehto katsoi tulevaa miestään nopeasti, mutta Riitaoja katsoi maahan. Lehto ihasteli mielessään toisen pukuvalintaa. Se sopi Riitaojan päälle todella hyvin. Pappi katsoi hääparia hymy huulillaan ja viittoi kädellään hääväkeä istumaan, jotta hän saisi aloitettua oman osuutensa toimituksesta.

“Hyvä juhlaväki, Toivo ja Risto. Olemme tänään kokoontuneet tänne liittämään nämä kaksi upeaa sielua yhteen. Pyydämme Jumalalta siunausta heidän rakkaudentäyteiselle liitolleen,” pappi puhui heille. Hän katsoi hääparia silmiin, aina kun nosti katseensa paperista. Lehto vilkuili Riitaojaa. 

“Paina minut sinetiksi sydäntäsi vasten, pane sinetiksi ranteesi nauhaan. Rakkaus on väkevä kuin kuolema, kiivas ja kyltymätön kuin tuonela.”

Hääväki kuunteli pappia aivan hiljaa. Kukaan ei oikeastaan itkenyt, tai itkun ääntä ei kuulunut. Riitaoja veikkasi Tassun alkavan itkeä viimeistään siinä vaiheessa kun sormukset vaihdettaisiin. Rahikainen itkisi tekosyyn varjolla, samoin kuin Lehtokin. Mutta Riitaoja vakaasti uskoi siihen, että Lehto tulisi illan mittaan herkistymään ihan oikeastikin. Riitaoja tiesi varsin hyvin, että Lehto esitti kovaa ja tunteetonta, mutta todellisuudessa mies oli sisältä äärimmäisen lämmin ja rakastava. Tunteettomuus oli Lehdon ainoita puolustautumiskeinoja maailmaa vastaan. Riitaoja oli yksi ainoista ihmisistä, jotka olivat saaneet luvan tutkia Lehdon sisimpää ja tutustua häneen kunnolla. Lehto ei ollut paha ihminen, vaikka hän siltä vaikuttikin.

“Vaikka minä puhuisin ihmisten ja enkelien kielillä mutta minulta puuttuisi rakkaus, olisin vain kumiseva vaski tai helisevä symbaali. Vaikka minulla olisi profetoimisen lahja, vaikka tuntisin kaikki salaisuudet ja kaiken tiedon ja vaikka minulla olisi kaikki usko, niin että voisin siirtää vuoria, mutta minulta puuttuisi rakkaus, en olisi mitään.” Lehto kuunteli papin sanaa puolella korvalla. Hän halusi karata kirkon ovesta. Ei sen takia, että hän ei tahtonut Riitaojaa. Hän halusi pois, sillä häntä ahdisti seisoa kaikkien ihmisten edessä. Vieraita ei ollut edes kuin parikymmentä, mutta tuntui että heitä olisi ollut paljon, paljon enemmän. Lehto katseli ahdistuneena ympärilleen ja vilkaisi samalla kelloa ranteessaan. Aikaa oli mennyt vasta viisitoista minuuttia. Heille oli sanottu, että he olisivat valmiina noin kahtakymmentä vaille kaksi. Lehto koitti muistella seuraavaa asiaa toimituksen kulussa. Todennäköisesti se olisi uusi rukous tai raamatun katkelma.

“Rakkaat ystävät, Toivo ja Risto. Tänään on teidän suuri juhlapäivänne. Te olette onnistuneet löytämään toisenne, ja nyt sitoudutte elämään yhdessä toisianne rakastaen ja kunnioittaen. Rakkaus on tunteista väkevimpiä. Se ei kuitenkaan ole pelkästään tunne. Todellinen rakkaus kutsuu teitä pitämään huolta toisistanne arkisen elämän keskellä. Rakkaudessa voi kasvaa, sen hyväksi voi toimia ja sitä tulee vaalia.” Pappi jatkoi puhumistaan hymyillen. Riitaojakin hymyili sitä ihanan typerää hymyä, johon Lehto oli alkujaan rakastunut. Riitaojalla oli myös hieman kyyneleitä silmissään. Ei kai se vielä voinut itkeä? Yleensä ihmiset itkivät vasta sormuksien vaihdon yhteydessä, mutta itkikö kukaan näin aikaisessa vaiheessa? Riitaoja koetti pidätellä kyyneleitään vielä hetken ja Lehto seisoi ilmeettömänä hänen vieressään. Olikohan hänellä kaikki hyvin? Riitaojan mielessä risteili kaiken maailman ajatuksia, vaikka hän koetti keskittyä täysillä papin puhumiseen. 

“Kaunis seremonia”, Koskela kuiskasi Kariluodolle. “He ovat panostaneet kaikkeen.”

“Niin on... “ Kariluoto katsoi Riitaojan ohitse kukka-asetelmaa, joka oli sijoitettu alttarin reunalle. Kirkon penkkien päädyissä oli myös kukkia, samoin ulko-ovien vieressä. Penkkien tolppiin oli kiinnitetty hopeista rusettinauhaa, jotka roikkuivat nätisti kukkien yläpuolella. Koristelu oli kaunista ja hillittyä. Pari ei ollut halunnut mitään överihäitä, joissa mässäiltiin koristeluilla, ruuilla ja ohjelmanumeroilla. Riitaoja oli puhunut haluavansa perinteiset ja yksinkertaiset häät, sillä läheisten paikallaolo oli Riitaojan mielestä tärkeintä. 

Kuiskauksia kuului muidenkin ihmisten suusta, kun he keskustelivat seremoniaan liittyvistä asioista. Rahikainen, joka istui Lammion vieressä, kommentoi Riitaojan pukua useaan otteeseen. “Tuo puku kyllä näyttäsi paremmalta miun makkarin lattialla”, Rahikainen vitsaili. 

“Ethän sinä voi sanoa noin!” Lammio kivahti. “He ovat menossa naimisiin, ja sinä mietit Riston sänkyyn saamista. Oletko ihan tosissasi?” 

“Tosissaniko? En tietenkään. Kuhan nyt vitsin heitin”, Rahikainen kuiskasi. “En minä Riitaojaa väkisin, jollei se ite halua.” Rahikainen iski silmää ja katsoi Lammiota. Lammion ilmeestä näki, että hän halusi käskeä Rahikaisen poistumaan kirkosta. Enemmän Lammiota kiukutti kuitenkin se, että mies kehtasi puhua noin hänen seurassaan. Rahikainen varsin hyvin tiesi, että Lammiolla oli tunteita häntä kohtaan. Rahikainen tuntui juoksevan joka ikisen ihmisen perässä, vain mahdollisen sänkykumppanin saamiseksi. Lammio halusi kuitenkin irtopanoa enemmän, mutta Rahikainen puolestaan ei. Heidän kahden on-off-suhde oli jatkunut jo useamman kuukauden. Koska kumpikaan ei oikeastaan osannut päättää, mitä he toisiltaan halusivat, he olivat jälleen jääneet tauolle.

"Voisitko kerrankin olla ihmisiksi?" Lammio tiuskaisi. Rahikainen tyytyi mutisemaan jotakin vastaukseksi, sillä hän tiesi, ettei Lammiota kannattanut koetella enää yhtään enempää. Rahikainen koetti keskittää huomionsa hääpariin ja meneillään olevaan tilaisuuteen. 

Seremonia alkoi lähennellä loppuaan ja suuren kysymyksen aika oli tullut. Kirkkoväki kuuli papin vetävän henkeä, ennen kuin kääntyi Riitaojaa kohden ja kysyi:

“Jumalan kasvojen edessä ja näiden todistajien läsnä ollessa kysyn sinulta, Risto Olavi Riitaoja, tahdotko ottaa Toivo Joonas Lehdon aviomieheksesi, olla hänelle uskollinen ja rakastaa häntä hyvinä ja pahoina päivinä, aina kuolemaan asti?” 

Riitaojan silmissä odottaneet kyyneleet pääsivät virtaamaan vapaana hänen räpäyttäessään silmiään. “Tahdon”, hän sanoi itkun murtamalla äänellä. Lehto puri huultaan, ettei olisi itse alkanut vuodattamaan kyyneleitään. Lehto katsoi kyynelehtivää miestä hänen edessään. Sitä miestä, jota hän rakasti yli kaiken. 

“Jumalan kasvojen edessä ja näiden todistajien läsnä ollessa kysyn sinulta, Toivo Joonas Lehto, tahdotko ottaa Risto Olavi Riitaojan aviomieheksesi, olla hänelle uskollinen ja rakastaa häntä hyvinä ja pahoina päivinä, aina kuolemaan asti?”

"Kyllä, minä tahdon.” Lehto sanoi itkua pidätellen. Riitaoja hymyili niin kauniisti. Siitä hymystä paistoi ennennäkemätön onnellisuus ja iloisuus. Lehtokin alkoi hymyillä. Pappi pyysi Tassua tuomaan sormukset. Lehto otti toisen sormuksista, ja pujotti sen Riitaojan sormeen. Lehto huomasi, kuinka paljon Riitaojan kädet tärisivät. Hänen teki mieli kuiskata, ettei ole mitään hätää. Hän kuitenkin vain katsoi Riitaojaa rauhoittavasti silmiin. 

“Minä, Toivo Joonas Lehto, otan sinut, Risto Olavi Riitaoja, nyt aviomiehekseni ja tahdon rakastaa sinua hyvinä ja pahoina päivinä aina kuolemaan saakka. Merkiksi annan sinulle tämän sormuksen.” 


End file.
